Knife
Knife, labeled The Jerk is a male contestant in Inanimate Insanity, competing on Team Epic. He also competes in Inanimate Insanity II and is currently a member of The Grand Slams. Personality Knife has an extremely destructive and malicious attitude, being much of a bully to victims such as Paper and Marshmallow in particular. He has shown to be lazy in A Lemony Lesson where he told Paper they didn't need to compete. He has the ability to cut into things due to his sharp physical nature. However, he was shown to have a soft side in spite of being so traitorous and mean, as he likes the television show Desperate Housewives and Dora Dolls. He also seems to have had a change of heart in season 2, though occasionally still being a jerk. Official Site Bio Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Knife. Voice Actors *Justin Chapman (US/UK/AU/CAN) *eRVy4728 (Italy) *TheGlukkon712 (Poland) Trivia *Knife is the first player to... **Speak on Inanimate Insanity (not including the trailer). **Kill another character. **Win immunity for himself. (One-Shot Wonder) **Be blackmailed by another player. *As said by the creator, Adam, Knife is supposed to be a pocket knife. *Knife has a kill count of 6 since he killed Paper in the first episode, Marshmallow when making smores, he killed Balloon three times, and Apple (along with Marshmallow) and Balloon again (after throwing Marshmallow). *Knife is one the few characters to purposely kill another character. *Knife has won Inanimate Battle 1, 2, 3, and 4. *Knife is the only character to have broken a bone during the series *In Cooking For The Grater Good, he makes a reference to the quote, "No More Mr. Knife Guy!", when Trophy gets eliminated, and soon Trophy mocks him. The reference is in fact, is a parody of a popular saying, "No More Mr. Nice Guy". *Knife is one of the characters with the least amount and the least noticeable redesigns on the whole Inanimate Insanity saga. *He is currently the only one who knows about Microphone working with Taco. Gallery Knife Unreleased Content.png Strong Knife.png TrophyandKnife2017Pose.png Knife 11.PNG Knife_3.png Knife 10.PNG Knife 9.PNG Knife 8.PNG KnifeUncertainIdle.png KnifeCreation.png Knife 07092016.png Knife i mean mephone.PNG Knife and pickle playing videogames.PNG Knife.PNG Knifeforseason2.PNG Knife wut.png Knife Dora Doll.png Pickle n Knife.png Knife-MePhone4-I'LL-KILL-YOU.png Knife Fans Me.png KnifeDoradoll.jpg Knife rock Chris Mephone4.png TrophyKnifeBlackmail.png TrophyKnifeAnything.png KnifeDoraDoll.png NickelKnifeSitOut.png Knife+Nickel.jpg Bomb + Knife.jpg Knife and marsh.png Paper and Knife tV.png Goodnight dipshit.gif 12891779 1129234303778009 1813455679472532107 o.png .png Image55.png Image52.png Final1211.png Bandicam 2016-07-09 14-24-48-705.jpg Image249.png Knife and Nickel.png Image186.png Image256.png Wikia-Visualization-Main,inanimateinsanity.png Image189.png Screen shot 2012-06-14 at 6.10.11 PM.png Image20.jpg Nice For You To Join Us Again.png Knife Votes for Balloon.png Screenshot 37.png Death.png Image321.png Image318.png Image304.png Knife Banner.png KnifeBombPyramid.png 0cd6b59c-8099-406d-9f54-168df660fe71.png 8645beb4-9ee2-463d-aacc-a8823234a242.png 75924284-e46f-4fd9-8c98-73f7370d8338.png 1018cc67-c528-4831-9c80-5207d7f364d7.png Dfccda6a-4271-4845-8589-906772ea2f34.png Image389.png Image1230.png ImagePBK.png Screenshot Image 48.png Screenshot Image 49.png Screenshot Image 50.png Screenshot Image 51.png Screenshot Image 52.png Screenshot Image 54.png Screenshot Image 55.png Screenshot Image 56.png Screenshot Image 57.png Screenshot Image 58.png Screenshot Image 59.png Screenshot Image 60.png Screenshot Image 61.png Screenshot Image 62.png Screenshot Image 63.png Screenshot Image 76.png Screenshot Image 90.png Screenshot Image 91.png Screenshot Image 92.png Screenshot Image 93.png Screenshot Image 97.png Screenshot Image 98.png Screenshot Image 116.png Screenshot Image 117.png Screenshot Image 125.png Screenshot Image 126.png Screenshot Image 127.png Screenshot Image 128.png Screenshot Image 129.png Screenshot Image 131.png Screenshot Image 132.png Screenshot Image 136.png ImageBoi.png Screenshot Image 175.png Screenshot Image 174.png Screenshot Image 173.png Screenshot Image 172.png Screenshot Image 171.png Screenshot Image 170.png Screenshot Image 169.png Screenshot Image 168.png Screenshot Image 152.png Screenshot Image 151.png Screenshot Image 150.png Screenshot Image 149.png Screenshot Image 144.png Screenshot Image 143.png Screenshot Image 181.png Screenshot Image 182.png Screenshot Image 192.png Screenshot Image 193.png SvOCvQ9 .png Image401.png S2e11 oh man, suitcase.png S2e11 knife and microphone.png S2e11 sort of way....png S2e11 did you honestly think they were willing to give balloon a chance?.png S2e11 i don't like getting involved .png S2e11 you keeping blabbering about proving yourself.png S2e11 make it count.png FAC87423-A2FB-4E3C-99BF-56E008053B1A.jpeg AAD461C8-2C2E-4847-9E7D-B561516C6D3D.jpeg Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:A to Z Category:Male Category:Characters voiced by Justin Chapman Category:Team Epic Category:The Grand Slams Category:Characters